Talk:Lightbringer rank
/Archive 1 = Research = Damage bonus and skills Skills tested to have damage increased by Lightbringer rank Me * Energy Burn E * Shatter Stone - initial damage * Shatter Stone - when the hex ends A * Death Blossom - damage on adjacent foes tested. Initial damage status unknown. None * Vial of Purified Water - the undocumented 50 armor-ignoring damage Skills tested to NOT have damage increased by Lightbringer rank Me * Backfire * Empathy * Fragility * Wastrel's Worry * Illusionary Weaponry Possible patterns and rebuttal # by damage type? #* The mesmer skills are all untyped damage, with differing behavior # damages done by hexes don't count? #* Shatter Stone's second damage is a hex damage, but is increased by Lightbringer rank # Direct damage from hexes/enchants counts, but indirect damage or damage that is triggered in some way does not. #* Damage from Shatter Stone (initial), Energy Burn, VoPW is dealt directly at time of casting, thus it is increased. #* Damage from Backfire, Empathy, Fragility is indirectly triggered by a specific event, thus it is not increased. #* Wastrel's Worry is different from Shatter Stone (secondary) in that SS says "when Shatter Stone ends", regardless of whether it is removed prematurely, while WW says "after 3 seconds" because it does not deal damage if removed prematurely. #LB only triggers on things that YOU do, directly, as a general rule. In the case of Empathy, EMPATHY is doing the damage, not you. = Discussion = If you have the 5th rank in the lightbringer title would a 55 hp monk only need to use prot spirit when fighting abbadons servants? :Interesting... I have no idea and is not even close to testing.. --Soulflame 18:33, 29 April 2007 (CDT) ::Probably not... What if we create a situation: ::You´re playing as 55hp character, you are dealt 40 dmg while under the effect of PS. Then PS reduces that dmg to 5. If you have lightbringer activated that dmg reduction would probably be counted before PS kicks in. So instead of taking 40 dmg that would be reduced to 5, you´d take 35 dmg that is reduced to 5... I would think that PS is the last source to be implemented... --Soulflame 11:22, 6 July 2007 (CDT) cap? Insert non-formatted text here is there a level cap (like castellan) for which the whisper informants will stop givining you points? nope :Thus far, in Kourna, there are caps in Normal mode - either LB rank 1 or SS rank 8. HanokOdbrook 04:13, 12 June 2007 (CDT) ::I thought this was the case too, as the Whispers Informant in Bahdok Caverns refused to give me the bounty. However the one in Arkjok Ward did when I visited him the other day (LB3 and SS8), so now I'm not so sure. RossMM 12:00, 12 June 2007 (CDT) Minion Question I get the LB bonus as do my heros but would minions summoned by myself or my hero get the bonus? In short will minions do extra damage as a result of LB at anytime? Chukie1188 17:11, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :I asked this same question when the LB bonus was extended to heros long ago with no answer. Might end up testing myself. If I do, I'll post back.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 17:53, 10 May 2007 (CDT) I doubt it, as the damage there is just too indirect for me to that being the case Lyra Valo 09:37, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Your ranger pet's don't get it, so I doubt your minons would. - NurseMyth Demonic Servants ? Which enemies are considered as "demonic servants of Abaddon"? I`m just making the Abaddon`s Mouth and I found that I`m taking 2 points of damage because of Jade Bow`s Whirling Defense (it completly bypass armor, isn`t it?). Also, there is a link to a "Demons" (it contains many UW monsters), does that meam that this skill reduction/extra damage works on all this foes? --DragonLord 13:22, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :I believe demonic servants of Abaddon are limited to Margonites, Torment creatures, and Stygians. However, the Mursaat don't serve Abaddon for sure. Yes, Whirling D does ignore armor. Are you sure they don't just have horrible Expertise? ----[[User:GD Defender|'GD']] 13:28, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::The minimum damage of Whirling Defense is 5 (unless they have less than 0 in it, who knows). Now I`m pretty sure I`m taking 2dmg, maybe I`ll try to remove Title... --DragonLord 13:45, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::Ok, w/o Lightbringer on I`m still getting 2dmg. If reduction from Rune works (if WD dmg is considered as physical) they must have 0 points in dexterity (5 - 3 = 2). That makes question - why the heck they have Oath Shot that req. min 8 Expertise to work properly? --DragonLord 14:00, 31 May 2007 (CDT) Remains of Sahlahja Farm You can reduce the run time to about 8-9 minutes if you bring a party consisting of Melonni, Koss, Goren, Devona, Gehraz, Aidan, and Sogolon and skip the two northern Margonite groups. The henchmen in melee range seem to use thier attack skills more often. You still gain exactly 600 points per trip, this gives your an extra run per hour and accounts for merchanting time after each trip. I'm almost to Holy Lightbringer and I'm making nearly 3800 an hours as opposed to the 3000 points an hour claimed by the article. 65.30.20.38 10:02, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :Duh, I didn't realize that, but yeah: skip the Margonite groups near the shrine with the Margo bounty, then kill both groups that spawn after picking up the Ancient Tome of Knowledge. 3 groups of 5 before + 2 groups after = 25 Margonites. :And yes, the non-spellcaster AI does use the attack skills more often, I believe that's mentioned somewhere... *goes to look* —Dr Ishmael 09:23, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::Okay, just tried it this way, and it took me 10 minutes, but it is definitely quicker than the other way. —Dr Ishmael 09:58, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::Melee henchmen just have to engage enemy in close combat to hit them, and when they`re close to enemy, they use their close combat skills more often than someone keeping backs. In the other hand, meele henchmen don`t use Junundu Siege as often as ranged one. I`m not sure which is better tho... --DragonLord 09:33, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :::Melee is better. Siege takes 2 seconds to activate and does 400 damage, while you could hit an enemy with both Bite and Strike in those 2 seconds for 525 damage. With how quickly you're killing stuff, the knockdown from Siege doesn't really matter. —Dr Ishmael 09:58, 7 June 2007 (CDT) Prot Spirit interaction I don't know if that's common knowledge already, but if you are using a 55 build, you can reduce damage taken to 1 almost all the time. The trick is to simply switch to any other rank and immediately back to Lightbringer (minimum r4). As the article states, for a couple of seconds you will take only 1 damage instead of 5, and when you go back to 5, quickly switch ranks again so the effect refreshes. It also doesn't matter if you cast PS before or after the switch. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 10:20, 7 June 2007 (CDT) June 7th 2007 update I have edited the The Sulfurous Wastes LB run due to the update if anyone has any objections please post here thank you.--Patch 19:29, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :Seems like it got reverted o_O The only reason why that I can think of is that the whole The Sulfurous Wastes section needs rewriting (along with some others). Personally I think the run is still viable from the Gate of Desolation, I'm just not sure whether it will still be more efficeint (LbPoints/Hour) than the alternatives. I will check it out tomorrow unless someone beats me to it. --arual 21:25, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::yeah it was reverted, lol well sry for the quick jump on things I guess I should have waited--Patch 09:08, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :::Meh, I'd have left your edit for now, after all that data is now redundant. My latest attempt at the run from the Gate of Desolation took 15mins, I'll need to try a few more times though to make sure. Now that's all redundant! Interestingly enough I still tried it from there a few more times and it still took 15 mins, just ~5-7 mins longer (ableit 50-86% longer) than from the Remains. --arual 11:16, 8 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Lightbringer farming from RoS is much, much quicker than from GoD, as you just found out. Sunspear farming, on the other hand, is much quicker from GoD. Farming both at the same time is most efficient from RoS, since you have to go past all the Awakened on the way to the temple anyway. —Dr Ishmael 12:37, 9 June 2007 (CDT)